Aquella Tarde
by Clio Salome
Summary: -espera Rei, tenemos que hablar- eso era lo que temía, el mencionado bajo su cabeza y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo -¿y de que vamos a hablar?- le pregunta era inútil, ya que sabía la respuesta pero tenía que corroborarlo - de nosotros- contesto simplemente. KxR LEMON!


Después de casi un año de ausencia, una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras veía la última temporada de BB, específicamente el capítulo en el que Kai regresa con los G-Revolutions, por lo tanto esta historia está ubicada en ese capítulo.

Desclaimer: Beyblade es propiedad de Aoki Takao y demás inversionistas que hicieron posible este proyecto, a excepción de Rei Kon que le pertenece totalmente a Kai Hiwatari

Aquella tarde

Lanzó su blade al aire, chocó con otro y volvió a su mano. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse y al llegar a la altura de los que alguna vez consideró como compañeros no dijo nada. Su frente estaba en alto, como casi siempre aunque sin el orgullo habitual, no dijo nada aunque en su mente algunas dudas surgían ¿le darían otra oportunidad? ¿Confiarían nuevamente en él? ¿Le perdonaría? Un simple "llegas tarde" pronunciado por el actual capitán le informo que aun lo consideraban como parte de ellos, había retornado a su único equipo, con sus verdaderos amigos y, más importante, con él. Se tomo unos instantes para observar nuevamente esos ojos para que los suyos recobraran la vida. El cielo naranja se iba tornando más rojizo, lo que indicaba que la tarde llegaba a su fin y la noche se haría presente, así que lo mejor sería ir a su lugar de reuniones, el dojo Granger.

Ya en la amplia casa, se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación dispuesta para él, tenía demasiado que pensar y reflexionar por lo que estaba ajeno al alboroto que se había vuelto costumbre desde que esta locura había iniciado.

En la sala una interesante discusión se llevaba a cabo con los demás integrantes del equipo, algunos otros beyluchadores tomaban parte con algún argumento mientras que los demás solo observaban el espectáculo. El debate giraba en torno de quien sería el que tuviera que tocar a la puerta e interrumpir las reflexiones de Kai, y como no sabían a ciencia cierta de que ánimos estaba nadie quería ser la posible victima; el gran problema lo tenía Rei, ya que por decisión unánime él había sido el seleccionado y sus objeciones no servían de mucho.

Ahora caminaba con una bandeja de comida y materiales de curación hacia la habitación del bicolor, ¿porqué tenía que ser él? Una de las chicas podía atenderlo de igual o de mejor manera "eres con quien mejor se llevaba" fue el argumento general. No tardo mucho en estar enfrente de la puerta, soltó un profundo suspiro y tocó, nadie le respondió situación que agradeció mentalmente ya que muy dentro de sí sabía la verdadera razón por la que quería verse con Hiwatari a solas, tocó nuevamente para confirmar solo que esta vez un "adelante" se escuchó del otro lado

-hola Kai, te traje algo de comida ¿puedo pasar?- habló con total normalidad

- entra y cierra la puerta- fue lo único que respondió

-también tengo un desinfectante y un antiséptico, parece que los necesitas- Kai se encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y como recién había salido de la ducha únicamente portaba un pantalón, lo que dejaba al descubierto los raspones de su torso y brazos, sin contar los de su rostro -¿quieres ayuda con esas heridas?- ofreció amablemente el pelinegro

-hmp- fue todo lo que dijo el bicolor de ojos rojos más el asentimiento aclaró su expresión

Con cuidado el nekojin procedió a desinfectar cada herida para después aplicar el antiséptico mientras Kai cerró sus ojos y se concentro en sentir esas hábiles manos sobre su piel. Una vez terminada su labor habló nuevamente

- ya termine, en la bandeja hay un poco de fruta para que comas, son las que te gustan y si no necesitas nada más me retiro- apenas dio un paso para alejarse del lecho del bicolor una mano sujeto firmemente su brazo para que evitar que se fuera

-espera Rei, tenemos que hablar- eso era lo que temía, el mencionado bajo su cabeza y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo

-¿y de que vamos a hablar?- le pregunta era inútil, ya que sabía la respuesta pero tenía que corroborarlo

- de nosotros- contesto simplemente

-Kai, no crees que sería mejor dejarlo para después del torneo- de verdad no quería tocar ese tema

-no, esto no puede esperar. Es importante- mientras decía esto deslizaba su mano por el brazo de Rei hasta llegar a la mano y sujetarla; por su parte el pelinegro deshizo el agarre y se giro para encarar al ojirojo

-ahora resulta que lo nuestro es importarte ¿Qué me quieres decir?- su tono de voz había dejado de ser calmado, ahora exigía una respuesta

-yo…yo…lo siento Rei, fui un tonto, un estúpido. Por favor, perdóname- mientras hablaba observaba los ojos del pelinegro esperando ver un indicio de algo, una señal

-¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?- cuestiono el neko, vio como el ruso abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, así que prosiguió –pero claro que fuiste un estúpido además de un idiota; un mes, te largaste con otro equipo sin decirme nada y sin comunicarte conmigo durante ese tiempo y ahora dices que lo nuestro te importa y que te perdone- gritó Rei, había explotado y quería golpear a Kai, pero tenía que controlarse

-escúchame Rei- igual alzó la voz Hiwatari y tomó a Kon por los hombros –tienes razón en todo lo que me dices, y si quieres golpearme hazlo pero no tires un año de relación por la borda- la desesperación se hacía presente en el –por favor- suplicó –eres lo más importante que tengo-

-el que parece que tiro ese año a la basura fuiste tú, no yo. Durante el campeonato mundial acordamos estar en diferentes equipos y aunque nos tocó competir el uno contra el otro nada afecto nuestra relación de pareja, pero con BEGA fue diferente tú solo tomaste la decisión de irte, con eso no me sentí entre tus prioridades-

-ya sé, cometí un grave error y lo lamento, por eso te pido otra oportunidad, déjame enmendar lo que hice y demostrarte cuan valioso eres para mí- al terminar de hablar abrazo a Rei, pero éste no le correspondió –por favor- susurró en su oído

-Kai, yo… no estoy seguro. Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas- esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil

-¿ya no me quieres?- necesitaba saber, si con sus acciones había matado el amor que Rei sentía por él y aunque le doliera en el alma lo dejaría libre, pero si tenía una esperanza lucharía por él

-¿qué?-

-¿qué si ya no sientes nada por mí?- repitió su pregunta Kai, mientras encaraba nuevamente a Kon

-claro que siento algo por ti, te amo, por eso me duele tanto lo que hiciste-

-perdóname, yo también te amo- al terminar de hablar llevo su mano a la mejilla del ojidorado y la comenzó a acariciar. Por su parte Rei observaba fijamente los ojos de Kai, ahí estaba la verdad que necesitaba

- de acuerdo. Te daré otra oportunidad- respondió para luego unir sus labios en un cálido beso que fue roto por el kot –pero si vuelves hacer algo como esto, en tu vida me vuelves a ver- amenazó, mitad juego mitad verdad

-te juro que esto nunca volverá a ocurrir- sentencio Kai antes de continuar con el beso.

El tierno contacto poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, Kai pasó su lengua sobre los labios del Rei pidiendo poder disfrutar totalmente de la cálida boca del pelinegro. La acción le fue concedida y prosiguió a enredar su lengua con la de su pareja en una danza en la que ninguno quería quedarse atrás.

Mientras disfrutaba de la boca del otro, lentamente el bicolor retrocedía hasta que sintió el borde de su cama y se dejó caer sobre ésta llevándose a Rei consigo, por su parte el neko rompió el contacto por el rápido movimiento pero al verse sobre Hiwatari y rodeado por sus fuertes brazos continuó en donde se había quedado.

Estuvieron unos momentos en esa posición hasta que el bicolor hizo otro movimiento, giró rápidamente para quedar sobre el chino apoyando su peso en sus rodillas y codos para evitar aplastar el cuerpo debajo de él. Ahora la atención y los besos fueron dirigidos hacia el cuello del pelinegro lo que arrancaba pequeños gemidos a éste último

-Kai- lo llamó quedamente, una pizca de razonamiento no lo dejaba disfrutar al cien por ciento –Kai, espera; detente- habló un poco más fuerte consiguiendo la atención del ruso

-¿qué ocurre, no quieres?-

-no…no es eso, claro que quiero pero no preferirías descansar; ya tendremos tiempo para esto- decir estas palabras le había costado gran trabajo, aunque él también lo deseaba no podía arriesgarse a que el bicolor estuviera agotado al día siguiente

-no te preocupes por eso- hablo tranquilamente –hacer el amor contigo nunca podría afectarme, todo lo contrario- y como confirmación volvió a atacar fogosamente los labios del gatito siendo respondido al instante, ya que Rei paso sus brazos por la espalda de Kai aumentando el contacto.

Pero el ruso no se quedó en la boca del chino, ya que prosiguió a despojarlo parsimoniosamente de su ropa, repartiendo besos, caricias y leves mordidas en cada parte de piel expuesta. Por su parte el kot no se quedaba atrás, de igual manera besaba y acariciaba el bien formado cuerpo del bicolor y de paso, se desasía de la ropa hasta que los dos quedaron desnudos y, por demás, excitados.

El ojirojo descendió por el cuerpo del pelinegro e iba a comenzar con las succiones al necesitado miembro del neko pero fue detenido, Rei se había sentado para poder tomar su mano y así ensalivar sus dedos

- te quiero dentro Kai, quiero sentirte- le dijo el chino una vez que los dedos del bicolor habían quedado perfectamente lubricados

El bicolor volvió a besar la boca del pelinegro a la par que lo recostaba nuevamente, mientras que su mano preparada se deslizaba por las piernas del chino hasta que encontró la fuente de grandes placeres, la entrada de Rei. Pasó unas veces sobre ésta sus dedos para después introducir dos con un solo movimiento. Por su parte Rei, al sentir la intromisión mordió el labio inferior de su pareja disfrutando de las sensaciones que le brindaban.

Sintió como era introducido un tercer dígito en él y al comenzar a moverlos, soltaba gemidos de placer; no paso mucho tiempo para quedar completamente preparado para lo siguiente así que cuando Kai se acomodo entre sus piernas, él las abrió más y las enrosco en la cintura del ruso. Percibió cuando el palpitante miembro del bicolor fue restregado por unos segundos en su entrada y la lubricaba, aun más, con el líquido pre seminal de su pareja.

Acomodó la punta de su necesitada erección en la entrada del chino y empujo de forma lenta pero firme para abrirse paso dentro del cuerpo de su amante. Rei, por su parte, al sentir la intromisión dejó salir un fuerte gemido impregnado tanto de placer como de dolor; la penetración siempre causaba esas dos sensaciones en él, aunque una vez que se acostumbraba únicamente el placer se hacía presente.

Desenroscó sus piernas de la cintura del ruso, para apoyarlas en la cama y así poder iniciar el movimiento, indicando al otro que estaba listo para continuar. Kai al sentir el movimiento de su pareja de igual forma inició las embestidas y no paso mucho tiempo para que pudieran sincronizarse y que sus caderas se movieran en un rítmico vaivén.

Las firmes embestidas de Kai poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, primero lentas y al final rápidas, lo que arrancaba profundos gemidos de ambos cuerpos, aunque más sonoros en caso de Rei, mientras que se iban cubriendo de sudor a la par que el placer aumentaba. El clímax estaba cerca, lo supo cuando dio en el punto que tanto placer le daba a su pareja y se aferraba más a él; y en él mismo, ya que sus ansias de liberarse se hacían cada vez más presentes.

Unas pocas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Rei, haciendo que se viniera y manchara el vientre de ambos; al terminar el pelinegro hizo que se cuerpo se tensara y que su canal se contrajera apretando más el miembro de Kai ocasionando que el igualmente soltara su semilla, impregnando el interior del chino con su esencia.

Después del orgasmo, Kai se dejo caer completamente sobre el cuerpo que se mantenía debajo para poder normalizar su respiración y también así poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de Rei. una vez lo suficientemente recuperado salió del cuerpo del pelinegro llevando consigo un hilito de su propia semilla prueba del acto que acababa de suceder en aquella cama para después recostarse al lado de la persona que amaba y esta se acomodaba a su lado para descansar

-te amo mucho Rei- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le regalaba un beso en la frente

-yo igual te amo Kai- y le obsequió un tierno beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse en los fuertes brazos del ruso y dormir juntos.

FIN

EPÍLOGO

Se sentó con algo de pereza en el borde de la cama, entraba suficiente luz por la ventana lo que indicaba que no era muy tarde, intentaba enfocar los ojos y buscar su ropa que en alguna parte de la habitación había quedado. El leve movimiento había despertado al otro ser que dormía en el lecho y le sorprendió el hecho de ver a su pareja despierto, ya que Rei no se levantaba después de hacer el amor; así que paso su brazo derecho por la cintura del pelinegro y evitar que se pusiera de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó aún adormilado

-Con los demás- respondió simplemente

-¿Por qué?-

-Se suponía que solo venía a ver como estabas y a traerte algo de comer, si no vuelvo harán demasiadas preguntas. No tardaré-

-eso no me importa, ya va siendo hora de que se enteren- objetó, para después jalar al chino de vuelta a la cama y acomodarse sobre él –además, no pienso dejarte ir; aunque para eso tenga que hacer que no puedas caminar- sentenció con una sonrisa malévola. Rei se estremeció ante lo último ya que algunas veces, demasiadas quizá, había tenido que quedarse en cama uno o dos días por el ímpetu con el que Kai le demostraba su amor

-de acuerdo, me quedo contigo- respondió un tanto nervioso. Kai se quitó de sobre él y se volvieron a acomodar para dormir, pero antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños un susurro –te amo gatito- le arrancó una sonrisa.

EXTRA

Se podía decir que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, el peligro de BEGA había terminado y en gran medida gracias a Kai, ya que había arriesgado su seguridad y cuerpo con tal de defender el deporte que a todos ellos les apasionaba; pero ahora eso había quedado en el pasado y los demás equipos habían vuelto a sus hogares quedando solo ellos cinco, como debió ser desde un principio.

Se encontraba en un pasillo de la parte trasera del dojo, tranquilamente observaba como el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de tonos naranja mientras que la brisa veraniega movía sus negros cabellos; el relajante silencio fue roto por unos tranquilos pasos

-sabía que estarías aquí- le dijo el recién llegado

-se supone que tú deberías estar en reposo, Kai-

-me aburrí- respondió simplemente causando una pequeña risa en el pelinegro para después sentarse a su lado–necesito vacaciones-

-¿cómo?- eso era sumamente extraño viniendo de Kai

-lo que oíste, qué te parecería un paraíso tropical o un país exótico, también puede ser un ciudad medieval o un safari por África o donde sea, tu dime

-¿solo tú y yo?- un asentimiento le respondió –en realidad no me importaría mucho el lugar mientras estemos juntos- al escuchar lo dicho por Rei, Kai sonrió de una forma un tanto lasciva

-si por mí fuera, te secuestraría y despertarías atado a una cama en una suite de un hotel cinco estrellas en donde nadie escucharía todo lo que te voy a hacer- concluyó para después besar levemente el cuello del chino

- ¡eres un pervertido!- exclamo un neko muy ruborizado por la propuesta tan directa

-pero me quieres con todo y mis perversiones-

-sabes que te amo- le confirmo Rei

-y yo igual a ti- le respondió Kai antes de unir sus labios en un beso, para después continuar observando el atardecer disfrutando de estar juntos, ajenos a lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Y qué les pareció, en lo personal me gusto mucho como quedo; tal como lo había planeado

Por si a alguien le interesa, que creo que no, la siguiente actualización será la de gracias por ponerte en mi camino. Y creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos.

¿Reviews?


End file.
